Gone But Not Forgotten
by AutomatedRose
Summary: Reposted after a much needed revamp. A story about a girl and a battle that allowed her to meet her true love, but then she never saw him after that...one shot...original charature mild cusing. Please review.


Author's Notes: A much needed over haul has been conducted on this story. It's by far one of my favorites that I have written. Maybe that is just because I'm a hopeless romantic at heart…ehh who knows. Please just read and review.

Disclaimers: Me own Gundam Wing…dies laughing yeah if I did own it, I surely wouldn't be spending my time writing fan fics now would I?

Gone But Not Forgotten By: AutomatedRose

'The moon light sine down upon the dew covered grass, casting everything in a pure light.'

Mira looked down at the paper before her and sighed disgustedly. She was frustrated beyond believe. She had been working on her Creative Writing paper all weekend and she had nothing to show for it, and it was due the next morning. Running her hand through her short and choppy hair she yelled, "Dammit! How am I going to finish this paper, if I can't even figure out a way to start the stupid thing?"

She crumbles the paper up and tosses it towards the overflowing waste basket, missing entirely. She then gets up and heads towards her kitchen and pours herself a cup of day old coffee to reheat. After putting the coffee in the microwave get heads towards the fridge to get the milk when she remembered that she had to pour out the milk that morning because it had gone bad.

"GAH! Can't something just go right for me!" she screamed while she slammed the refrigerator door and went towards the front door.

'Maybe a walk will calm me down enough to think,' she thinks to herself as she grabs her keys and wallet, then leaves her little one bedroom apartment. She headed towards the coffee house she visited often, but instead of taking the quick rout she took a detour though the park.

The setting sun casts colors of reds and oranges making everything seem surreal. She sat down on a bench and she started to remember a time when she was younger. When she believed in love at first sight. Her past, though bittersweet, was something she would always hang on it.

Then suddenly, it came to her. She finally knew what she would right her paper on. With tears streaming down her cheeks she stood up and headed home.

Once home she worked for the better part of the night, typing and revising the paper until she thought it was perfect. In her mind it was the best thing she had ever written for the class.

When she turned it in the next day she didn't think any more about it until a week later, when the teacher was handing them pack to everyone. Everyone but her that was.

The teacher called her up to the head of the class and asked her to read her aloud. She slowly walked up towards the teacher and takes her paper and starts to read:

"Gone But Not Forgotten.  
By: Mira Liarin

One day while, out for my walk through the park, I met this guy and fell madly in love with him. Yeah I know, it sounds like a line from a really cheesy romance novel, but believe it or not, it's true.

He was gorgeous. Five…five foot…um..he was tall, well built and had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. What was there not to love right?

Granted, I knew absolutely nothing else about the guy, but what did I care? I was, after all only fifteen years old at the time. What else was there needed for me to fall in love?

The problem lied in with the fact that I was, and in some way still am, very shy. I can't just walk up to someone I don't know. So I just took a seat at a nearby bench and stole glances at the boy. Okay, okay, so I stared holes into the the back of the guys head, same thing to a boy crazed teenage girl.

This is where things to a turn for the strange. While I was just sitting there this giant mobile suit comes flying by, landing in the park not far from where the love of my life was. And out of it comes another boy. This one had short, choppy brown hair and bold blue eyes. In short, he was scary looking, you know, the king of guy your parents warned you about. The ones you run away from instead of talking to, because you feared for your life.

The Scary Boy points over in my direction causing the other to look over at me. He just shakes he head and says something that I couldn't make out. Never said I could read lips now did I, yet alone have super natural hearing…

This was about the time I decided I had enough eye candy for the day and got up to start making my way home. But I didn't make it out of the park, because no sooner had a taken one step a large explosion happened near the pavilion not 50 yards from me, causing me to fall backwards.

I quickly got up but I was so startled and scared that I ran the opposite way from the fire, which also happened to be the exact opposite way from home. Soon the air was thick with smoke and full of bullets. I was so confused at that point, that I had no idea as to where to go or what to do, so I stopped running and stood still. I thought for sure that I was going to die right then and there. Be it from a bullet or smoke inhalation.

But, after what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few moments, I felt someone tap my shoulder causing me to jump in fright. I slowly turned around and was shocked to find that my visitor was none only but the boy who I was just a short time before drooling at. My mind raced a mile a second with fantasies of him taking me off to be alone with him at his own privet island. But instead of sweeping me off my feet and taking me away, he was holding a gun to my head asking who I was and who I worked for.

I was too scared to make any coherent words yet alone sentences, so after a few seconds of me stuttering like an idiot he points the gun away from me and pulls out a communication device of some sort and called for someone called "Zero One." Then he said something about an innocent civilian and moving to safety, back in five. I couldn't make all of it out, the noise from the battling suits was too loud. But then again what did I care if it made any sense at all. My gorgeous guy was leading me away by hand.

But imagine my shock when I discovered that he had lead me to another one of those mobile suits. I tried to run away but I guess the boy knew I would try and run, because the grip he had on my wrist was very tight.

After finally coming to grips that I wouldn't be able to escape, climbed into the tight cockpit with him. There where no exchanges between up until till he asked me why I was staring at him earlier. I was shocked he had asked me that, my faced flushed red causing me to look down at my feet before I answered.

And did I tell him the real reason? Actually, believe it or not, I did. I said, and I quote,

"Because I think you're beautiful."

It's amazing the things a teenager will say sometimes.

He contemplated this for a moment before he said, "I think you are too."

Again nothing was said, and soon she stopped the machine and opened the hatch to reveal the wooded area behind my house. I looked up at him once more to say goodbye, but, as I stood to leave the cramped space, he once again grabbed my wrist, but gently this time. He then turned my hand over and placed his on it, handing me something, before closing my hand and pushing it towards me. I look down and slowly open back up my hand. In it was a gold necklace with a cross. I look back up on him with confusion clearly written on my face. I was going to ask him why he gave me the necklace, but I didn't have the chance, because he was kissing me. I couldn't believe it, the boy I was in love with was kissing me.

Too soon it was over and he let go of my wrist so that I could leave. But I couldn't leave with out giving him something in return. I quickly took off the necklace that I was wearing. A simple silver chain with the crest of my family as a pendent. I saw this as nothing compared to what he had given me. I thought for sure that the necklace he gave me had some sort of sentimental value, where mine was something that meant nothing to me or anyone else for that matter. I leaned over towards him and placed it around his neck before kissing him on his cheek. Then before he had a chance to say anything I left.

We never did exchange names, nor did we ever see each other after that fateful day in the park, but I have never forgotten him."

When the girl finished she had tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. She was looking down at her feet and was ready to walk out of the class room, but her teacher stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "Miss. Liarin, please tell me, was that a true story?"

Mira continued to look down for a few more seconds before looking back up at the teacher and the class with a small smile, that spoke of sadness, and said, "Yes, it was a true story. It happened almost 5 years ago, in the local park. Though I haven't seen him since I still in some way love him. I don't think I could remember him any other way except with love."

Just as she was finished talking someone comes into the room, wearing a Preventers uniform, causing everyone to look at him. "You told me to come. Can I now ask why?" he asked.

The teacher nodded at the new comer then said, "You can ask why, but it wont do you any good now, you missed the reason why I wanted you here."

"Wufei, you know as well as I do, that I have something else that needs to be done, can we please get on with it already."

"Relax, Trowa"

The girl by this point was beyond words, there was the guy she just spoke about, talking to her teacher like they knew each other. She couldn't help herself from repeating the name that her teacher had called him.

"Trowa…" she said just barely above a whisper. Her tears now flowed freely down her cheeks as she looked back and forth between the two men.

WuFei then turned to face the girl and with a small smile he speaks softly, "Show him your story."

With shaky steps Mira walks over to Trowa and hands him her story, then takes a few steps back. Her hands then clasp themselves at her chest, clutching her necklace, hoping that maybe he would remember her.

Trowa quickly skims through the story, not wanting to waste more of his time, but then he stops and rereads a whole page. His eyes grow wide as he looks back and forth from the paper to the girl. 'Could this be her?' he asked himself as he handed the paper to WuFei, before walking to the girl. He took her hands into his and gentle pries them apart and sees the gold cross and chain, causing Mira to gasp and look up into his forest green eyes.

He then lets go of her hands and pulls out the necklace he was wearing. The silver one with the crest of the Liarin family as a pendent. "I never forgot you," she whispered as she looked at her gift to him.

"Nor I you," he responded, as he pulled her into a hug.

Fin

So, what did you guys think?

I think that it is a hell of a lot better than the original. Better grammer for the most part.

Also, for those who don't understand the whole "paper" part of the story, yes it was suppose to be written like some teenager writing in her diary or something like that.

Any way, please review. 


End file.
